User talk:Echostar/Archive15
Cats If Echo's kitten ever needs a really cute gif, here's one I just wanted to show you :) -R.A.B. 05:07, March 1, 2015 (UTC) : And if the other kitten needs a gif -R.A.B. 05:22, March 1, 2015 (UTC) (There can never be too many kitty gifs, right?) RPing Hey, so even though I cant rp much until ttuesday, what rps do we need to do to get caught up or things resrexstarted? Feel free to start any and link me to where you posted (you too CK). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 01:11, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Daily Prophet Since it's not running at the moment, we can remove it from the main page. If someone takes it over, we can always put it back. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 17:16, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Re:RP Since I'm at work, I'll let you start, and my posting might not be on point. :P But I like Mary/Charity, Benjamin/Teresa or Hope/Teresa. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 16:04, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Posted and Ended? Thanks for the RP though, Echo :) It was nice :D I wonder if Patricia and Oz will actually get together :D Emma tigerlily 16:28, March 4, 2015 (UTC) RP Sure. Feel free to post and I'll follow along . ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:20, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :I saw that, but I wasn't really sure where to go with it. I assume it's for Ferlesa...but Ferlen was sleeping upstairs, and from your post she obviously wants to be alone. If you wanted to start working on something with Teresa, I could GM and bring in Ferlen in a bit. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:29, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Class I can't help but notice that yo'uve been on and RPing a LOT lately...yest Transfiguration still seems to be a bit behind. Just giving you a friendly reminder. ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:25, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Jaina Jaina would find someone else to do it since Turner won't. It'll be sometime next week...do you just want to know that, or post in Turner's Office as GM when she loses sight of Jaina? I don't know if she'd notice right away, or just not be able to see her the next time she looked. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:43, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Healing RP We can RP it out...but I feel it would be rather boring for you and frustrating for Mary or Hope or Charity or...etc...whomever was involved in the healing. Physically she's fine, but she's basically in a coma. He mind's active, but can't be woken up. I'm sure they would test her mind and find it looked like she's been hit a strong mental blow...like a legillimency or crucio curse...and she's unconscious because her mind's trying to heal herself. For now she'll be unconscious, but we can do a RP later this week or next week with her waking up for a bit. So...I'm fine RPing it out, especially if you'd like to to get Mary or the other healer's reacions out, or even RP them together healing. I can GM even. I think it would be a pretty interesting RP to read and watch actually...however, if you don't want to, that's fine too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:44, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Can you at least post to get it started where it'll be? I'll be offline for about 45 mins while I drive home and everything, anbd you and CK can start without me if you need. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:50, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Will Lily would have let Ashley know she was leaving the safe house to Renee...but she had put a good amount of the gold into the bank for Ashley too. Anything else from the safe house Ashley wants, she'll have to go get, or ask Renee for since Lily didn't have the time for Ashley to go get anything that's currently there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:48, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Car Issues That stinks. I hope you get it fixed soon. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:14, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Cars are stupid That sucks, I'm sorry! I hope it gets fixed! I don't think Renee would go to Mary. She'd give the report to Benjamin, but likely act more protective around Mary? The course of true love never did run smooth 16:16, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Plans? So what's your plan for Renee/Ashley/Benjamin? :P Are you gonna create a page for Jeremy? Or are we just gonna have this dealt with in a different way? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 20:34, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :I was almost thinking you could just do something like you did for the Waters' parents, with a GM bubble? Unless you plan on making him a more permanent character, I feel like he only needs to be there for like 3 RPs, y'know? The course of true love never did run smooth 20:55, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :I agree...and you could even just use the Knockturn Alley or a similar page for the RP...just assume his house is off there (or another one of the alleys we've created) and do the RP there. No reason to make a one time location. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:57, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Again... Renee's not telling Mary anything ;). I was gonna have Benjamin brief Ashley and Renee. I was about to post on their offices, but since I'm just telling you... feel free to post with Ashley in the Training Room. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 21:02, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Stalker Department of Magical Law Enforcement/Holding Cells for Mary. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:34, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Your go With Mary. The course of true love never did run smooth 14:34, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Mary's Apt No need for an apology. Mary's free to return (I think Ferlen told her that in the RP before she left to help Renee). Also, maybe visiting Phoebe would help Renee once the serious conversation is over, since I don't think Renee's been told yet. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:14, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :You'll have to wait and see. I assume Hope or Charity's been keeping her in bed...and she'll be quite irate with Mary prettymuch reguardless. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:20, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Updated I updated it. It's funny...I STILL think of her as Teresa Water...how many years later? Anyway...will you EVER let Phoebe out? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:32, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Mary is a horrible friend not being there to let Pheobe out of the Hospital, and delegating it to another person just because she wants a romantic day off. Be warned, if details don't find their way to Phoebe about why Mary wasn't there herself, she'll be quite upset. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:36, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :CK's probably only here for 30 mins before she leaves, so I would ask her first. If not, Mary could come by and explain what happened to Phoebe...assuming she was going to tell Phoebe. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:26, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Change of plans Dinner/hanging out tonight, instead of lunch tomorrow. ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 18:27, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :The plans I talked about late last night with you and Lyss. :P Those plans. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 18:31, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I don't think she's aware, no. The course of true love never did run smooth 18:51, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry I was busy with all the Ministry stuff today, and I didn't get to checking your list. I should be able to do it tomorrow, though I do have a couple prep RPs I need to do tomorrow for next week. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:41, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Maybe if I owl you You'll come back to chat. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 03:39, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Ashley's Office I was looking through the Auror's Page and noticed Ashley doesn't have an office. When you make on let me know so I can link it to the Auror's Page. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:23, March 13, 2015 (UTC) RP Link Forbidden Forest/Archive 3. You wanted linked...so here you go. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 04:59, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Faith Bagman An owl would arrive for Mary from Hogwarts saying they had another case like Jenna and needed immediate assistance. You or CK can answer it...but Faith wasn't hit in the heart, and if quick action is taken, she should be able to be saved and woken up. Also..I think Alyssa will be gone...so you or CK (or both) may need to just pick up the RP from where it is and go from there. General RP:Hospital Wing#Faith. I'll put the same message on her page too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 05:39, March 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: The Office looks good, and that's fine for Faith. I did what I needed to do IC to keep things moving, and since I won't be on really at all until Monday, I'm good with how things are. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:14, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Here! If you wanted to discuss Faith/Mungo's/etc... I'm here :D The course of true love never did run smooth 21:19, March 14, 2015 (UTC) RP Hey :) Sure, I'd love to :D (Though to be honest it kinda doesn't feel like ''that ''long since we did one, I don't know what's new for them to talk about, but whatever) :P Just find me on chat some time if you want and we'll start something :) Emma tigerlily 15:58, March 15, 2015 (UTC) I think it's addressed... I think I addressed that in my blog. Groups wishing to attempt the tower will start in the forest, and I'll GM from there. If you notice any other issues with the blog, please let me know! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:55, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Love... OOC:I see love as a very complicated thing. Love is definately an emotion (you can FEEL love). Our word "Love" covers a lot (it's not very descriptive) from loving a friend to loving a spouse (very different things). Sometimes you feel love, and sometimes you don't...as all feelings come and go. However, that being said I think love is ALSO a choice. Just like light behaves as particles AND waves, I think love is more than one things, and act both ways. Even when you're not FEELING love, you can still choose to love. I don't always, naturally just 'love' my wife...but I'll never choose to stop loving her...even when I'm irritated at her. Feeling love for someone is easy. Choosing to love them when things are tough can be hard, but that's what we're called to do towards others, loving them when we don't know them, or really don't want to. ...and I believe (as I know you're aware) that loving people like that...when you don't want to or have a reason to...doesn't come naturally to people, and we can only learn to do it through a relationship with Jesus. Love is a complicated thing, but since you asked, there ya' go. Extra resource. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:49, March 16, 2015 (UTC) RP Let me know...maybe Gwen would come too, though she'd want to change into something warm first. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:36, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Where did you want them to go, so I can link it? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:42, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Teresa Just so you know, since Benjamin asked Ferlen for the portkey, he probably would have checked it out a bit and found Benjamin owned the house. He would have told Teresa he thought Benjamin was asking Mary to move in with him... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:02, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Healers I don't think they would take Mary since once someone's at Hogwarts it'll be really hard to leave until this is over and Mary has responsibilities as the Head Healer. Unless there's a specific reason Mary would go, I would think she'd send someone else. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:34, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Since you're head Healer, it's your choice...but I imagine since at the end of the Faith RP, you put Mary went back to tell Charity, if anyone was going to volunteer...it would be Charity WANTING to care for her sister. Reguardless, the final choice is yours. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:40, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :We need help with the Oscar and Faith RP - there's no way Oscar's confident enough to give her potion. If you can do it, awesome, if not, still awesome :) Just letting you know. 16:42, March 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm waiting to see what healers so...I don't want you and CK to have ALL the fun. I would naturally send Elvira (and may anyway) because of her sister for Alyssa to play when she gets back. I also don't want to leave the office too empty...so I'm thinking max three. I'll decide and post notes to them as soon as I see which healers are going. ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:07, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Timeline OOC it's planned to last for this week. However, if things go quicker and Jaina stops it or is forced to end it, it'll be over then OOC. Hopefully they won't go longer. How long it last IC is unplanned. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:38, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :I saw your post, but Ash wouldn't come up until after the Healers got there...he would hang out in the Hospital Wing. Once he's sure things are taken care of there, then he'd come up...so it might be a while OOC. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:10, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Powers If she 'saw' any of Jaina's conversations with Denote, she'd know Jaina can also create snow, cold and wind (which she could guess from the weather I'm assuming). I think you also told me (or maybe alyssa) in one of her visions she saw Hogwarts frozen in an eternal winter...but maybe I'm remembering wrong. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:24, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Seraph CK and I were talking and realize we might need one more healer (IC and OOC) to help with things, so I was going to create a NPC Healer who was at St. Mungos and use them just for this event. When I went to do that I remembered I had Seraph and she'd just sort of disappeared, so I brought back her bubble just so we have that extra healer if it's needed for this event. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:25, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Inactive ;-; Hey echo, I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry but I will be going inactive for personal reasons. And if you don't mind, could you preserve Felicity Blake, Jamie Black and Karsci Russell? Thanks so much for being so nice to me, and I hope the best to you c: Snow can't touch me, I could be naked out here and it wouldn't bother me at all. 23:50, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Paige Sorry, sorry, so sorry >.< I had to get off before my mom caught me and went ballistic (she's very over-the-top in a bad way) but it seems like Bandai and Ck had it covered :D :/ I guess Nora should tell someone what Paige said, right? 11:56, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Lets... Wow you have a lot of "Let"s in that last owl....I'm not sure who's letting who do what anymore... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:24, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :Except you didn't "LET" her...Mary was asleep :P. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:29, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Escapees and Dickens-es Oh c'mon. Like you don't wanna see Faith try and find Jaina. Also yes, that's fine. The course of true love never did run smooth 14:52, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Tour She would need an escrot with the appropriate authority. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:06, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :Ferlen would have the authority. ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:12, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Go ahead and post and I'll follow. I'm pretty busy so it might be slow, but we can get it started. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:19, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Wrap-up Can we just say that everyone made it to the Entrance Hall, Cassidy was debriefed, Faith went up to the Hospital Wing, and everyone went home? The course of true love never did run smooth 15:18, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :I assume so...CK really gets to decide since she's in charge of the Aurors and the Deputy Headmistress. Looking at her owl up above, I assume so. I suppose Charity might want to stay a bit to make sure Faith's ok since she's in the Hospital, but other than that I expect everyone can leave as they'd like. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:47, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Birthday Hope's Birthday is tomorrow OOC, so if you could post on her surprise party with Mary, that would be great! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:51, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Benry Seems like a good end to me? The course of true love never did run smooth 17:19, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :^ what I said there? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 17:04, March 26, 2015 (UTC) For Thomas Clearing No...I was just working and didn't see the message. I know I don't have to do it, but if I don't and CK does how will I ever stay ahead of her in edits? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:52, March 30, 2015 (UTC) RP It must've gotten lost in all the clearing, but I did post on Benry. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 15:01, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Ministry Position So...what position in the Department would you like? Let me know so I can add you and get everything updated. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:41, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Nice! Just link them to the pages. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 16:28, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :Yup...so I assume this means you'll be creating the page for their wedding for your project, so I won't have to do it?? :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:34, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, if you wanna be :P The course of true love never did run smooth 16:35, March 30, 2015 (UTC) RP Kibby says it's your post at the pyramids by the way :) Emma tigerlily 17:36, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Brynja I think I'm going to delete Brynja - I haven't felt connected to her for a while, I don't enjoying roleplaying her anymore, I rarely use her. I'm telling you because of Thoja, and I hope that this decision is okay with you and Thomas. To explain her disappearance, I think she'd go back to Iceland, possibly because her parents are calling her back or because something's happened back at home. I've really enjoyed RPing Thoja with you, they've been adorable, Thomas has been adorable, and I hope he stays happy :) If you want to roleplay Brynja saying goodbye, just post on their apartment. 14:51, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Category:UserTalk Archive